Secret Angel
by Romeo'sLover0416
Summary: Alexander Anderson has found a real angel on earth. AndersonxOC. P.S I don't own Hellsing, just my OC character!


The window was open. A breeze was fluttering the silk curtains that sometimes hid her beauty from the world. But not tonight. It was this tranquil night that he could gaze upon the woman he did love so much. She was the epitome of beauty, with long auburn hair that framed her pale but flushed face. And the young lasses eyes were exotic in color and had the Iscariot captured from the first fight they engaged in. He stabbed her in the shoulder, and she crushed him in the rubble of the deserted ghoul infested hospital. Anderson does admit he underestimated the median powers, but not once afterwards had he dreamed of harming her. He wanted to hold her and protect her, even though he was more than certain she could handle herself. Sighing, Anderson shifted his position ever so slightly in the tree he was perched in. It wasn't often he did this. At first he tried so hard to stay away from her. The pain was to great and soon he stole away to watch her when the dawn was rising over the horizon. That is when she slept, and came out to play in the night.

The priest eyes continued to watch the bay window for any sign of his love. She was most likely preparing for bed after the mission Integra Hellsing sent her on. There was an undead infestation in a town close to the border with Scotland. How did he know? He was on that same assignment. There were altercations between himself and that demonic heathen, but that was expected. What he didn't expect was the look of annoyance and disappointment in her exotic green eyes. That baffled the paladin. She had been present more than once, but yet there was something hu must have done. That is why he was here this night. He had to know what he did to sadden his secret angel.

Movement caught his attention, ripping him from his thoughts. She was in her room, slowly locking the door behind her. Anderson's breath caught in his chest as his eyes traced her hour glass figure. Her hair was down in thick curls along her shoulders, the deep auburn color such perfect contrast to her pale skin. Except her cheeks, which always seemed to be pinched the perfect pink color. The lass had a book in her hand, and when he looked close enough he could make out the title, _The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe._ She had a dark side. His eyes then traveled up her arm, to her swelling chest. She was wearing a floor length silk purple and black lace trimmed nightgown with a midnight purple robe that was opened and seemed to flow behind her. The night gown dipped in the front, showing the swell of her breast with every breath she took. Anderson gulped, feeling his heart begin to race. No. It wasn't racing. It was more of a slamming inside his toned chest. He almost was frightened that it was loud enough to alert her of his presence. He took off his glasses a moment and rubbed the bridge of his nose. What was he doing? This was all wrong. He was a priest, a man who was sent out to do god's work. And she….well… she was a member of the Hellsing Organization. She worked with the heathens and was against the Iscariot Organization. Anderson shook his head and slowly pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

When things came back to focus, his eyes widened and his body froze. He was ridged, staring at his secret angel staring right at him from her window. She stayed in the archway, not coming out onto the balcony. It was a cold night, the smell of snow in the air and a cold breeze wiped about them. Miss Webster smirked, clearly amused as her eyes sparkled. She was indeed a beauty in this light as she leaned against the archway of the bay window. "Anderson, what are you doing here?" Her voice was like a melody as she watched the paladin. Anderson gulped, quietly shocked that she had spotted him.

"How long have you known I was here?" he asked, standing from where he was crouched on the branch. He did wonder how her powers did work. He had seen her in action before, crushing ghouls with just a flick of her risk and bringing barns and warehouses down with a single blink of the eye. Rachel chuckled, brushing back a renegade curl from her face.

"I have known every night for the past ten nights you have been here." She replied. The paladin seemed to grown cold, the feeling of being caught now sinking deep into him. It made him go rigid. He knew she was a median, but thought he was being careful enough not to be detected. A gust of wind swept between and around them. The lass shivered and wrapped the robe tighter around her. "Look, some inside before we start to frost over." She had stepped back, offering the room to him. Against his better judgment the priest jumped from the branch and into her warming room. Warm air washed over him as he walked further into the room. The room was small, but more than enough room to handle just one occupant. The room was made of stone walls, with a large and beautiful bay window that is covered by purple drapes. There was one queen size canopy bed covered in purple and white, a dresser and simple table with two chairs in case she welcomed company into her private domain. What he didn't see was the inscriptions sketched beneath the rug in her room. Looking about him, Anderson kept his guard up just in case an unwelcomed person arrived. The young miss must have noticed the tension tight inside his body. "Please relax, I put an enchantment on this room so Alucard couldn't pry into my private business. He is certainly a pain when he is bored." He turned, welcoming her beautiful smile and glass of water she offered. Her generosity and soft smile was enough to warm him.

"Ah lass, you have more talents than your pretty face reveals." Rachael smiled, a small rosiness blossoming on her cheeks. The median went to close the window and block out the chill. He watched her, her eyes shining as she watched the first start of snow.

"Now, spill." She said, catching Anderson off guard. "Why have you been outside my window?" That paladin sent his cup down on the small table. Never before had he felt this nervous, but at this moment he did not know what to say to her. But somehow he managed to take a deep breath and clam the slamming in his chest.

"I had to make sure you were alight lass." There was a silence in the room so thick that it could be cut with one of his blessed bayonets. Her eyebrows went from furrowed together to being lifted and joined the smirk on her lips. Oh dear, he knew that look on her face. He had seen it many times before.

"You were worried about me?" The median crossed her arms, her hip cocked to the side lightly as she smirked t him. How her full lips were curled made shivers lull over his skin. That was one thing about her that Anderson did find so attractive. She was such a spiteful, sarcastic, spiteful woman, with a secret heart of gold and a caring personality if she has come to trust them. Anderson rubbed the back of her neck, knowing the emotion she described was indeed what he truly felt. He worried about her. He thought of her ever so often. He….well… Anderson tilted his heed,, eyeing her over his glasses rims as she stood smirking at him.

"Yes. I was very much worried about you." His answer seemed to strike an accord in her, causing her sauciness to cease and her eyes widen ever so slightly. That surprised look on her face, it was beautifully amusing as she blinked a couple times. The paladin just waited for her to say something else, ready to surprise her. Rachel pursed her lips, tapping them as she started to circle him. He stood still, head high and shoulders broad and straight to show off his posture and strong form. She continued to walk around him, her eyes flickering up around him as she came and stopped in front of him. She was so small compared to him, slender curves and about three inches shorter.

"So, that means you care about me." Her inference didn't surprise him. In fact, he was hoping that now she had figured out the small stalking activities that it would be a sign for his true feelings for her. Rachel smirked, tilted her head to the side as they connected their gazes. "Is that even possible? Can a Judaist priest have feelings for the "median whelp" of the Hellsing Branch?" Anderson barely winced, realizing the nickname he had constantly given her when the battles seemed to ensue between their two organizations. Anderson reached out, cupping the woman's cheeks in his hands. A small gasp escaped her lips, her body shivering into a frigid form as he cradled her angelic face.

"Yes. I do. Against all ends I still do." He whispered softly. This was wrong, in so many ways this was wrong. He felt his heart race, along with his mind. He should get out of there, call her a whelp, stab her….something! Instead he held her fast in her place, their eyes bearing into each other as the moment sparkled between them. Rachel bit her lower lip, a blush flourished her cheekbones. "You are a beautiful creature, so pure under your mask of distain and sarcasm." She laughed lightly at his description, turning redder by the moment. "And I know it is wrong, but I do care for you." Rachel shook her head, fighting to keep the walls that were he conscious up. Anderson's eyes widened, worried that she was rejecting him. How should she…did she not…. Rachel moved closer, her fingers stretching across his chest before wrapping her arms around his torso and holding him tight. The man gasped, blinking as this woman wrapped herself around him. She accepted his feelings, his need and desire to hold her and keep her his.

"Shut up and hold me Alexander." She muffled into his chest. Anderson felt his heart swell, wrapping his arms tight around her delicate form. There was a moment, the two of them blending so well against each other. Like the perfect piece of the puzzle. The priest smiled, bringing them both to sit on the edge of the bed. It was this night that they let all their thoughts, feelings and desires out into the open.

It was when she fell asleep did he slip from the room onto the balcony. She needed her rest, and he needed to return to the Vatican before they started to wonder where he was. Anderson turned, watching his sleeping beauty that was curled into the comforter. There agreement was simple, he could come to her room anytime he pleased when the window was open as long as he promised not to start with any of the other Hellsing members. With a smile, a genuine smile, he whispered his newfound sweetheart a good night before jumping off the balcony and slipping into the sweet sunlight.


End file.
